Where Magic Is Made - Chapter 4
by Velvet95
Summary: Pro-bending Circuit Submission - Semi-final (waterbender)


(object) roller coaster

(emotion) fear

(smell) cotton candy

Element: water

Word count: 1808

* * *

Two Future Industries Funland security cars pulled up at the head of the trail leading to Toph's shack. Lin emerged from the first one with Opal and Bolin, and Asami and Korra climbed out of the second car.

"You okay?" Opal asked softly, looking at the pensive Chief.

Lin immediately straightened her shoulders. "I'm fine, just want to get this over with." She glanced back at Opal. "What about you? Technically she's your grandmother."

Opal shrugged. "I've never met her, and you and mom have never really talked about her much. I'm a little curious but that's about it."

Lin allowed herself a small smile. "I love how practical you are."

"Mom always said I was more your kid than hers."

"Ain't that the truth. Must have killed her to say it, too." She settled her cap more firmly on her head and glanced over at Asami. "Are you ready, Miss Sato?"

"Let's do this, Chief."

Bolin fell in beside Opal, his hands shoved into his pockets lest he be tempted to do something silly, like try and hold her hand. Lin eyed him with suspicion but made no comment.

Korra snickered.

"Is your friend always this awkward around women?" Asami asked quietly, her lips curled as she watched Bolin stumble when Opal smiled at him.

"He's a hopeless romantic, but I've never seen him like this. Usually he's being insufferable trying to set _me_ up. Or his brother, which is even more of a lost cause."

"Was that the man with the Funland propeller beanie?"

Korra grinned. "Yeah, Bolin thought it made him look friendlier"

"I don't think it worked."

"Nope, usually doesn't," Korra agreed. "I'm convinced Mako was born without a sense of humor."

They reached the rickety walkway and Lin crossed without breaking stride, Opal close behind. As Bolin stepped on it started creaking alarmingly and he slowed down in alarm. Korra hurried forward as she saw the wood start to splinter under his weight.

"Bolin!"

He twisted as the walkway collapsed, bending up a column of earth that caught him as he fell. He stepped lightly off the column and onto the far side of the creek then turned to Korra, his fist raised in triumph. He paused as he took in the sight of Korra and Asami standing there staring at him, dripping wet from the creek water he had displaced with his column of earth. Lin and Opal were desperately biting their lips to keep from laughing.

"Oh." Fear flashed across his face as his imagination started providing him with the various ways Korra might kill him.

"Yeah, oh." Korra deadpanned. She looked apologetically over at Asami. "Lucky for you I'm a waterbender."

Asami felt a tickle as Korra bent the water away from her, leaving her a bit bedraggled but dry.

"Thanks," she said. "Given how my day's gone that could have been worse."

"Day's not over yet," Korra warned cheerfully. "Ow!" She chuckled and rubbed her arm where Asami had thwacked her.

"Ha!" called Bolin. "See how _you_ like getting hit like that."

"I can't help that you always deserve it," Korra retorted. "Now, are you going to help us over there?"

Lin waved him off and bent a remarkably elegant bridge over the creek so Korra and Asami could join them.

"Who's there?" shouted a voice.

"It's us, Toph!" Korra called back. "We brought somebody to see you."

"A lawyer, right?"

Toph stumped into view, a walking staff held firmly in one hand. Her head was cocked as she approached.

Lin stepped forward. "Hello, Mother."

Toph stopped dead. "Is that you, Lin?"

"Yeah," Lin took off her cap and held it in her hands awkwardly. "I hear you wanted to talk to me." She glanced at Opal. "And this is your granddaughter, Opal. Su's girl."

Toph shuffled forward and patted her hands across Opal's shoulders and face. "You're a Beifong right enough," she said gruffly. "Come along, the both of you."

She waved her hand and three benches rose up around the rest of them. "You three wait here."

Bolin hesitated but Opal shook her head and smiled reassuringly. He scowled and sat down.

"Stand down, Romeo," Korra teased. "I'm pretty sure Captain McGrouchy won't let anything happen to her."

Bolin perched tensely on his bench, watching as the three women disappeared into the shack. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." His voice was awed.

"I'm pretty sure she's single," Asami commented. She leaned back and crossed her ankles. "You should ask her out."

"Really?" Bolin beamed. "Oh! We could double date with Jinora and Kai." His face lit up even more. "Oh, oh, oh!" He leapt to his feet, waving his arms. "Miss Sato, are you single?"

Korra paled. "Bolin, don't you da-"

"Do I look like I have time to date?" Asami replied with raised eyebrow.

"Perfect!" he crowed. "We can triple date! Korra! Ask her out!"

Korra fell off her stool. "Are you insane," she hissed angrily.

"Come on, she's perfect for you, and you're..." Bolin hesitated. "A very nice person most of the time, and not bad looking"

"Hey!"

Asami covered her laugh with a cough. She watched the dark-skinned woman sputter with chagrin and felt a flutter of happiness she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Come on," Bolin whined, "just ask her!"

"Yeah, Korra," said Asami, her face entirely too amused. "Just ask me."

Korra's jaw dropped as she stared at her. Asami shook her head and closed her eyes, her face tilted towards the sun. She waved one hand in the general direction of the departed Beifong women. "You just completely saved my ass and probably the future of Future Industries Funland, Korra. I'm going to feel pretty damn generous towards you for a while."

Korra opened and closed her mouth a few more times, trying to think of something classy, or witty, or charming. Eventually she gave up and went for straightforward. "Miss Sato, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

Asami nodded, her face peaceful and to Korra's thinking, extremely beautiful.

"I'd love that actually."

* * *

"No. Way."

Kai glanced over at Jinora. They were sitting at the cafe enjoying ice cream while keeping an eye out for the missing Mako. The smell of caramel apples and cotton candy cast a comforting spell over them. She gestured off in the direction of the main gate to where Bolin had a pretty security guard on his arm, and Korra was walking hand in hand with none other than-

"Holy crap, is Korra feeling up Asami 'Funland' Sato?" said Kai in awe.

"I hardly count holding hands as feeling up, Kai." Jinora waved to get Bolin and Korra's attention. Bolin caught sight of them and waved back, pulling his companion along behind him in his excitement.

"Hey guys! This is Opal, and she's amazing!"

Opal blushed again. Korra wondered idly if her skin was eventually going to get stuck in that color.

"Pleased to meet you all," Opal murmured.

"Likewise," smiled Jinora. "Hello again, Miss Sato."

"Please call me Asami. We're going to be going on a date together, after all."

Korra laughed at Jinora and Kai's expressions, then grabbed Kai's ice cream and took a bite.

"Hey!" he yelled in outrage, grabbing it back.

"Deal with it. Where's Mako?"

Jinora shrugged. "We haven't seen him for hours."

Opal suddenly put a hand to her ear. "Copy that, control." she said into her mic. She turned to Bolin. "Well, I know where he is. We better go get him."

"That sounds ominous," said Asami.

"Stand back!"

"Give him room!"

Opal pushed her way through the small crowd, Bolin and Asami hot on her heels. Before them on the ground Mako lay in fetal position. His propellor beanie was missing its propellor, and his clothes were soaked through.

"What happened to him?" Asami demanded, looking at one of the security guards kneeling next to him.

"We had a problem on the ride," the guard replied. "He got stuck in the middle of it. He finally got desperate enough and he swam out.

"Mako!" Bolin cried, shaking his shoulder. "You okay, bro?"

Mako didn't respond.

"What ride was he on?" asked Opal.

"Small World."

Korra winced and the watching crowd groaned in sympathy. "Oh, the poor bastard."

Mako cracked open one eye and saw Bolin. His hand lashed out and he grabbed Bolin by the collar.

"I want to go home," he muttered.

"But Mako!" Bolin protested. "We're gonna get a tour of the backstage-"

Mako squeezed harder. "I. Want. To. Go. Home."

Asami interjected smoothly. "Opal, please arrange a cart to come around and escort Bolin and his brother to the hotel. Let the manager know I've approved them staying in the penthouse suite."

"Oh, wow, thanks Asami!"

"We want to come too!" said Kai. Jinora nodded eagerly and Opal smiled. "Not a problem."

There was a flurry of activity including dispersing the rubberneckers. Eventually Korra and Asami were left standing alone, looking at each other.

"So much for our triple date, I guess," said Korra, rubbing her neck.

"Oh, I don't know." Asami replied, with a wink. "I think we can salvage it."

Korra cocked her head. "Oh yeah, what do you have in mind?"

Asami checked the buckles ensuring they were sufficiently tight. "You ready?"

Korra nodded in excitement.

"Welcome to the almost but not quite finished Airbender's Glide roller coaster!" Asami proclaimed. "The new parts of the track aren't done yet, but on the other hand you get the whole ride to yourself!"

"Ready for takeoff!" whooped Korra.

Asami laughed and hit the run button. Immediately the cars started forward with a clank, climbing the steep grade to the top of the coaster before it eased over and shot down the far side, taking Korra through loops and turns and corkscrews as she screamed for joy. As the cars rolled back into the station she felt her cheeks ache from how hard she'd been smiling.

"So how was it?" Asami asked form her perch behind the control panel.

Korra fumbled with the safety straps then leapt from the car and ran over, scooping up Asami and twirling her around in glee.

"That was amazing!" Korra crowed, and she pressed a kiss against Asami's cheek. Her eyes widened and she immediately stepped back in embarrasment. "I'm so sorry, that was so inappropriate. I was just really super excited and -"

She was cut off by Asami's lips against hers. Her head swam at the sensation of the softest lips imaginable. After a long moment Korra stepped back.

"Well, that was unexpected," she managed.

"Bad unexpected?"

Korra shook her head, a smile stilly playing about her lips. "Oh hell no. Very, very good unexpected."

"Oh good. Wann ride again?"

"Only if you ride with me."

"Deal."


End file.
